Distortion
by LilyDraken
Summary: Sasuke becomes the victim of a jutsu gone wrong, and finds things are NOT as he remembers them. The moment that defined the course his life would take had never happened at all... Spoilers up to Manga chapter 320.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto._  
_**A/N:** This contains manga spoilers up to chapter 320. Be forewarned._

**Distortion**

By: Lily Draken

"Prologue"

Sasuke stared in fury at the two people he once called friends. Sakura was closest, right in front of him, Naruto just behind her. Both of them stared back with fierce determination.

"We're not leaving without you, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled angrily.

Sasuke glared, his Sharingan blazing. Words were useless; nothing needed to be said. He lunged forward, aiming to first eliminate Naruto, the threat. Sakura he would deal with momentarily.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto shouted, "now!"

Sasuke found himself in a forest, a blue sun blazing down through the treetops, casting a blue glow to the world around him. His bloodline limit easily saw through the genjutsu. "Pitiful."

He focused his blazing red eyes, seeing Sakura clearly through the trees. He rushed forward, charging her, when he suddenly felt the ground break, swallowing him. "What?" He closed his eyes, again using Sharingan to seek out the answer and break the genjutsu, but he was in fact lodged firmly in the earth. Sakura stared down at him, her eyes infuriating him.

He refocused, seeing Sakura once more level in front of him. "You're pathetic."

Suddenly wind kicked up, causing all the trees to swirl menacingly around him. It took only a second for it to register that the wind was laced with chakra. '_That's not..._' He didn't have time to waste with the unexpected chakra element of Sakura's genjutsu; he needed to break it and complete his task.

He was distracted at seeing a blue tinged orange figure darting between the trees. Blue rain suddenly poured down from the trees, each drop an electric charge of chakra, enhancing the wind already whipping around him and the ground pulsing beneath his feet.

"Enough," he said angrily. He executed the seals with flawless precision in only an instant, feeling chidori begin to build in his entire body. He saw Sakura's bright green eyes widen in surprise. She shouted out, though no sound escaped her lips. He smirked in satisfaction. He could see Naruto rush at him, and Sakura lunged forward.

Chakra seeped through his skin, emanating from his entire body, rippling through the rain and wind and earth. He would win. It was certain.

Chidori swallowed him whole. Sakura's terrified expression as she ran at him was the last thing he saw.

_**A/N:** This is a Prologue, hence the reason it's rather short. The first chapter will be posted soon. Please R&R!_


	2. Disorientation

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto._

**Distortion**

By: Lily Draken

"Disorientation"

"Sasuke! Are you alright?"

Sasuke found himself lying face down in the dirt, his head throbbing. Sakura's voice registered, though seemed far away.

"She really kicked your ass," he heard Naruto say.

He clenched his fists in fury, pushing himself up off the ground, looking around.

His mind raced as he took in his surroundings. '_Konoha…_' he realized, recognizing the abundance of lush green trees and the path in front of him. They were at one of the training grounds. His Sharingan stared out, trying to seek out the hole in the genjutsu and break it, but he could see no discrepancy. It appeared real. '_But it can't be..._'

"Sasuke, are you okay?" he heard Sakura ask from right beside him, her hand resting on his shoulder.

He pulled furiously out of her grasp. "_Do not_ touch _me_," he said menacingly. He spun around, his hand shooting out and grabbing her throat. He would demand she dispel the jutsu.

Sakura stared at him, not seeming to care that he could crush her throat with just the slightest bit of additional pressure.

"Quit being such a sore loser," Naruto muttered from somewhere behind him. "Hey… he changed his clothes. I didn't know there was a jutsu for that…"

Sasuke kept his eyes trained on Sakura, who looked almost bored. '_Something isn't right…_' he realized. She looked the same, her clothing, her eyes, but something was amiss. In his confusion, he loosened his grip on her throat.

Sakura took the opportunity to pull completely out of his grasp. "You hit your head pretty hard, Sasuke. Let me take a look." She reached out for him again, but he pulled away.

"I said-"

"Don't touch you," she sighed with resignation, "fine. I get it. You don't want me to heal you. Be a baby about it. But I wash my hands of any responsibility for the concussion you likely have."

She turned away, sighing. "You did really well today, Naruto!" she said, walking toward the blond.

'_Long hair…_' he realized with a start, staring at the long pink tresses cascading down her back, '_she has long hair…_'

"Thanks, Sakura-chan! I've been trying really hard."

"It shows," she said warmly. "I wish I could invite you tonight, but apparently it's family only. You know how they are. But I'm sure we'll do something to celebrate with all of our friends in the next week or so."

"It's okay!" he said, putting on a cheerful grin, "I'll find a way to throw you two the biggest party ever! You guys deserve it!"

Sakura leaned forward, kissing the blond on the cheek. She started to walk away, but stopped, looking back at Sasuke. "You'd better stop at the hospital and go get your head checked out if you're so intent on pushing me away."

He glared at her angrily, though his rage was giving way to confusion.

She continued, "And regardless, you had better show up on time tonight. You know your father hates tardiness." As an afterthought, she added, "Oh, and by the way, if you're really that intent on the disbanding of your fangirl club, I suggest you ditch the new outfit. It's a bit obvious."

Sasuke stared, in utter shock, at Sakura's long hair swaying gently down her back as she walked away, trying to comprehend what she just said. "My… my father…"

"Yeah, Sasuke," Naruto said, stepping forward. He sighed, "Did you hit your head so hard you forgot about your father? Sakura-chan's right. You're an idiot." Naruto turned to walk away.

All-encompassing confusion replaced any anger Sasuke had felt. "Naruto," he said, reaching forward to grab Naruto's arm and stop him, but Naruto was already out of his grasp.

"Besides, be a bastard about it. That whole clothing jutsu thing is cool, but if you won't tell me, I'm sure Itachi-san will! He's not a dick like you." And then he was gone.

'_Itachi…_' Sasuke struggled, trying to wrap his mind around what was going on. '_Sakura had said_ my father _and now Naruto mentions_ Itachi? _What the_ hell _is going on?_'

Sasuke could feel the chakra drain starting to wear on his body, yet he walked down the streets of Konoha with his Sharingan active, still desperately searching for a clue as to what was going on.

What Sakura had said had gotten to him. '_My father... and Itachi?..._'

Clearly something wasn't right, but he couldn't figure out what. His eyes weren't lying to him. This was _real_. Konoha was real. '_But how is it real? How is Sakura's hair long? And why are she and Naruto speaking of my family as if they're still alive?_'

Everything was different. Naruto wasn't argumentative, wasn't harassing him. Sakura, with her long hair, didn't so much as flinch when he grabbed her throat. She had talked _down_ to him, almost condescendingly, treating him like a child throwing a tantrum. The Sakura he knew would _never_ have spoken to him in such a fashion. The Sakura he knew would have trembled in _fear_ had he promised to snap her neck as he had earlier.

'_But if _she _is so different… could everything else be different too?_'

Despite everything in his body rebelling, he took the path to his house. Several people along the way nodded and waved, "Hello Sasuke-kun!" and "Like the new look!"

It registered that several people had commented on his change of clothes, though he was still wearing his Sound uniform, with the Uchiha crest emblazoned on the back. Yet everyone greeted him familiarly, warmly, as though it wasn't unusual for him to be here. He continued to walk on, conscious of the sun starting to set.

"Sasuke-kun!" he heard a familiar voice call. He looked over to see Yamanaka Ino heading his way. He waited in trepidation to see how she would act. She grabbed onto his arm, smiling, and said, "The new outfit is hot!"

Sasuke felt the old annoyance build in him, and wanted nothing more than to shake the annoying wretch off of him, yet he hesitated, unsure of what this Ino would do. She let go anyway. "Sakura's so lucky!" she continued with a sigh. "I know it's all family only tonight, but tell her 'congratulations' for me, okay?" She turned to run off.

"Ino!" he found himself saying, despite himself. He never cared what she'd thought of him before, and wasn't about to start, so asking her what was going on, despite knowing he'd get looked at as though he were mental, was worth the risk.

"Yeah?"

"Congratulations for what?"

Ino broke out into a wide smile, grinning mischievously. "Sasuke-kun, you're not still jealous, are you? Honestly," she rolled her eyes, walking away.

Sasuke frowned in angry frustration. '_Nothing is right…_' Despite the feeling that he would regret it, he found himself at the gate of the Uchiha district. There were lights everywhere, brightly colored.

'_This isn't possible… this can't be…_'

"Sasuke!" he heard. He looked over to see his aunt waving him down. "You'd better hurry! We're about to start!"

His eyes searched down the street, seeing all of his clan gathering around at tables outside of their houses, traditional for clan gatherings, usually on holidays and such. '_Everyone is alive…_' his mind tried to comprehend what he knew he was seeing. It wasn't genjutsu, it wasn't henge. '_It's real… they're alive… they're_ alive…'

His heart began racing with the realization. '_Alive…_' just kept repeating in his mind. He approached the table, seeing Uchiha Fugaku, '_my father…_'at the center of the long table.

"Ah, Sasuke, there you are," he said sternly, clearly admonishing Sasuke for the tardiness he'd been warned about, "take a seat." He motioned for Sasuke to sit down at the empty space next to his mother.

Sasuke couldn't help but stare at his mother and father, both very much alive and in front of him, as though nothing had happened, as though they'd never been killed. He struggled to find words.

"Sasuke," his mother urged gently, tugging on his arm. Sasuke was immediately seven years old again, with his mother wanting to protect him from his father's wrath. He slowly sank down in the seat beside her, unable to take his eyes off her.

"Okaa-san."

"Shh," she smiled, patting his hand.

Fugaku said, "Now that _everyone_," he glanced pointedly at Sasuke, "is present, I would like to make a toast," he raised his glass, "to my son, Itachi, and his choice of bride, Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke paled. He turned his head, feeling as though he were caught in slow motion, toward the couple sitting across from his parents. There, not two feet away, was Itachi, smiling warmly at the pink haired woman beside him, indeed Sakura.

"No!" he shouted angrily, jumping up as he slammed his fist down onto the table. Several pairs of eyes stared at him in shock and concern. He could feel everything starting to spin, and then darkness claimed him.

_**A/N:** Next chapter up soon. Please R&R!_


	3. Disconcertment

**Distortion**

**By: Lily Draken**

"**Disconcertment"**

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto._

"Sasuke…"

Her voice seemed so far away. Sasuke's mind rebelled, feeling safer remaining in darkness than facing this distorted reality.

Her hand was warm on his brow. "Sasuke-kun…"

His eyes opened at hearing her familiar voice address him in her usual fashion. He looked up to see Sakura sitting on the bed beside him, fringe bangs framing her face, the rest of her hair pulled back. '_It's short… her hair is short? Am I…_' "Sakura…"

"You really are an idiot," she said affectionately, reaching behind her to grab a cool washcloth and run it over his face. He saw her long hair pulled back with chopsticks; she was clad in a white and pink silk kimono which looked strangely formal.

"Where…" his voice trailed off, realizing he didn't need to finish his question. He was in his bedroom in his parents' house. The walls were maintained and vibrant, the room organized and clean, not at all how he last remembered seeing it. Everything came rushing back to him.

"You fainted outside," she said. "Between that hit on the head and using your Sharingan for God only knows how long, you've seriously depleted your chakra. I've done what I can. You should be-"

"You…" he could feel anger building in him again. '_How dare she touch me without my permission…_' He sat up, glaring angrily at her.

"Look Sasuke," she sighed, putting the washcloth back in a bowl on his nightstand. She turned to him, her eyes sad, saying, "I know that you aren't exactly thrilled about your brother and me, but I never thought that you would allow it to ruin our friendship." She took his hand in hers, but he immediately pulled away.

"Everything is wrong here Sakura. This is _wrong_. Are you really so stupid that you can't see that?"

"How is he?" came a male voice, entering the room. Sasuke froze at the sound.

"Perhaps it's best I let the two of you talk," Sakura said with resignation, standing. She began to walk away.

Itachi caught her arm as she passed by him. "Are you okay?" he whispered to her.

"I thought things had gotten better, but his resentment is…"

Itachi's dark eyes turned toward Sasuke, his expression one of displeasure. Sasuke glared at him with all the hatred he'd built up over the years, yet given the incredible, unexplained situation in which he now found himself, killing his brother at this exact moment could prove foolish.

Itachi turned back to Sakura, his features soft and considerate. "Go, enjoy yourself. I know my family is eager to get to know my bride." Sasuke watched with wide, disbelieving eyes as Itachi leaned down and kissed her.

Sakura cast one last sad glance at Sasuke before walking out.

"Sasuke…" Itachi said quietly, "this has got to stop."

Sasuke could only stare at his brother, unable to distinguish the jumble of emotions. Hatred, confusion, loathing, uncertainty. The driving force of his hatred, the reason he made every decision he ever made, no longer existed in this… '_alternate reality?_'

"Sakura cares about you, but she's only going to put up with so much."

Sasuke couldn't help but scoff. '_Sakura… this is about_ Sakura?'

Itachi continued, his voice low, "And I won't put up with any more."

Sasuke looked up immediately at that tone, his eyes meeting his brother's cold ones. This was the brother he remembered, the empty, unfeeling eyes that put him through such excruciating agony time and time again. He could feel uncertainty give way to hatred once more. He jumped up, standing eye to eye but for an inch.

The two brothers stared at one another unblinking. Sasuke's mind raced with possible next moves. Itachi had no idea how powerful he'd become. He would show him. He would kill him, fulfilling his dream. His fingers itched with the desire to feel chidori.

"Itachi!"

Both of them turned at the sound of their father's voice. "Outside. Your intended is waiting for you."

Itachi glanced once more at Sasuke before obeying his father and walking out.

Sasuke stared at his father, unable to contain his awe. Uchiha Fugaku looked older than Sasuke's memory of him. '_Of course… he's not dead... he would be older…_' He was still a tall, imposing man, and Sasuke couldn't help but feel small in his presence.

"Displays like that are _not_ tolerated," he said coolly.

Sasuke bit back the retort on his lips. This wasn't Kakashi being imposing and presumptuous. Despite all of his confusion, he knew, without a doubt, that this truly was his father, and his father demanded respect and obedience.

"My apologies," Sasuke replied, bowing his head respectfully. "I forgot myself."

"Sakura said you had hit your head during your training today," he continued. "Are you injured?"

"I'm…" '_Weakness is not tolerated…_' he remembered hearing his father say to Itachi when he was very young. He was overwhelmed with the desire to escape, to get away from this bizarre situation, this unnatural family, this… everything. But in order to do so, he had to placate this man, this living copy of the father he lost. "She tended my injury. I'm fine."

"I expect you to collect yourself and rejoin the family outside. This is a special day for your brother and you will not ruin it."

"Yes, sir," Sasuke replied, again bowing his head.

Fugaku nodded brusquely, walking out.

Sasuke watched him go, waiting a moment to make sure he would not be interrupted again, then slipped out the window, determined to find out what exactly what was going on.

* * *

He paced back and forth angrily in the forest, unable to calm himself. His clan, his parents, his family were alive. Itachi was in the village, being praised by everyone for how amazing and perfect he was. '_And marrying_ Sakura… _what would he_ ever _want with her?_'

'_It doesn't matter. It doesn't change anything. This isn't right. It's not normal. I'm not supposed to be here. How the hell did I get here? And how do I get back?_'

"Something on your mind?" asked the lazy, careless voice he would recognize anywhere.

"Kakashi," Sasuke said, turning to face the intruder. He was angry with himself for not having noticed the additional chakra presence, although Kakashi's stealth was amazing. In his defense, Sasuke had to admit that he was engrossed in his own thoughts, and Kakashi was certainly no threat.

He found Kakashi up in a tree, spying on him under the guise of reading Icha Icha whatever, which was an obvious impossibility given the dim moon light. "Clearly you have something to say," Sasuke said, "so say it."

Kakashi shrugged, jumping down off the branch and landing with the grace and precision of a cat. He looked at Sasuke with his usual bored expression, though Sasuke was familiar enough with the man to know he was anything but bored.

"I thought you would be at your brother's party."

"I needed some air," Sasuke replied, staring hard into Kakashi's one visible eye. '_This Kakashi still has Sharingan, I see…_'

"I can understand that."

"How so?" he asked, trying to keep his tone as bland as possible. '_I see he's just as presumptuous as well._'

"Your brother tends to be in the limelight so much, and you're constantly in his shadow… I could see how you would want to get away."

Sasuke turned away, scoffing, "You have no idea." He realized after the words came out that it sounded like he was agreeing with the silver-haired jounin. '_Let him take it as he will. It makes no matter to me._'

"But… despite the differences between you and Itachi, I thought you would have made an effort because it's important to Sakura."

Sasuke spun around to face him. "Why is everything about _her_? I'm tired of hearing about her, and having her getting in my face! She needs to learn to mind her own business or suffer the consequences for it," he growled.

"That's a nice thing to say about your best friend."

Sasuke blanched. "Best friend?"

"The two of you have been close for as long as anyone can remember," Kakashi explained.

Sasuke shook his head, "Naruto-"

"The third wheel of your two man team," Kakashi sighed. "Everyone knew it. Even I knew it. Naruto was never as strong as either of you, but Sakura tried to include him."

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Naruto… not strong…"

"He tries," Kakashi sighed, "I'll give him that. He doesn't know the meaning of giving up. But he lacks focus, direction. You know he admires you, but you don't even acknowledge him, so it's hard for him. Sakura tries hard to help him, but she's a doer, not a teacher. She can't help him find focus anymore than I could. And now both of you are jounin, and Naruto's fallen behind. I feel bad I can't be there to help him train for his own exams more, but I appreciate the effort Sakura puts in. It'd be nice if you bothered to."

Sasuke was absolutely shocked at what he was hearing. It was as though he were being told every truth he had ever learned was a lie. '_Naruto… not strong… Sakura and I jounin and Naruto a pathetic, hopeless, useless waste?_'

"But then that's not really the point here, is it?" Kakashi said, tilting his head to study Sasuke once more. "That's not the reason you're out here late at night, avoiding your family and the engagement festivities."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi, waiting on what seemed baited breath for the next inevitable shock. "Sasuke and Sakura, inseparable from the very first moment, an entity unto themselves, and you, deeply in love with her. Then in comes Itachi, the one man you can't seem to rise above, stealing the heart of the one person you cared for more than anything. It wasn't fair," Kakashi said, watching Sasuke intently. "It still isn't fair, and I know it still hurts you. But I thought you valued her more than this."

Sasuke's hands balled into fists at his sides. "You have _no_ idea _what_ I value. Itachi took _everything_ from me!" he shouted back.

"Sakura-"

"This isn't about _Sakura_! It has _nothing_ to do with Sakura!" he yelled, his vision suddenly becoming crystal clear through an unconscious activation of Sharingan. "You have no _idea_ what he's done to me!"

"Clearly not," Kakashi retorted, his tone once more bored and uncaring. "But I'll tell you this much, Sasuke. Whatever he's done, it doesn't matter." Kakashi continued despite the utterly shocked look Sasuke gave him. "You're about to lose the people you care about the most over this little complex of yours. Here's my advice to you, and I suggest you listen well. Let it go. It's the only way you'll find happiness."

Sasuke watched Kakashi vanish into the darkness. '_Who the hell does he think he is? He doesn't understand_ anything!'

His next thought stopped him in his tracks, '_How could he? The reason I hate Itachi doesn't exist..._'

It was a disconcerting thought. The event that shaped his entire life, the defining moment that dictated every decision he ever made had never occurred. How could anyone understand that? It made no sense to him.

'_Itachi never killed them… they're alive, and they still revere him. I displease my father, Itachi looks out for me… and he's marrying Sakura…_'

His fists clenched at his sides, feeling anger and betrayal. '_That she would do that to me, knowing what he did…_' He stopped himself again. '_He didn't do it. Itachi didn't do it… she's done nothing wrong…_'

Sasuke shook his head. The thought that Naruto was weak while he and Sakura were strong was also disturbing. '_What could possibly be so different that Naruto wouldn't have the drive to reach his potential?_'

'_And what is so different about Sakura that Itachi would even look her way? He craves power, and Sakura's only ever been…_' yet another time he had to remind himself that things were not at all what he knew them to be. '_Itachi helps train Naruto… he's marrying Sakura… he never killed our parents, our clan._

'_But he can't be different… he_ can't _be!_' Sasuke could feel confusion and anger melding together in his mind.

And then everything came together. He took off into the darkness.

* * *

Sasuke returned home to find his mother talking with his aunt just outside the house. "Sasuke!"

"Okaa-san," he nodded. He still couldn't get over the fact that she was right there in front of him, alive, well.

"We missed you tonight," she said quietly.

"I wasn't feeling well."

"I see."

Sasuke could tell he had disappointed her, and his immediate reaction was to apologize and run into her reassuring embrace, though he refrained, knowing that while his emotions told him he was a child who wanted the comfort of his mother's arms, he was a man and would be expected to act as such.

"I was hoping to speak with Itachi," he said tactfully.

His mother's kind eyes studied him curiously. "I'm sure he would like to speak with you as well. He was disappointed you missed most of the festivities."

"I wish to apologize to him," he said smoothly.

"He's home."

Sasuke started to walk into the house, but stopped at hearing his aunt's comment, "That bump on the head must have been harder than everyone claimed. Apparently he thinks Itachi still lives at home with you, Mikoto-chan."

Sasuke smiled with ease, playing the part. "Of course not. I simply left my gift for him and Sakura inside. I wish to give it to him tonight."

"Perhaps you should wait until morning," his mother said softly. "I'm sure he and Sakura would like some privacy tonight."

Sasuke realized only seconds too late that his eyes had widened. He quickly recovered, smiling once more, "Of course, you're right. I wasn't thinking. Then I shall retire for the night." He stepped forward, saying softly, "I'm sorry I worried you."

"Good night, Sasuke," she smiled.

Sasuke, driven by the unabashed love of a seven year old for his mother, leaned forward, kissing her cheek. "Good night, Okaa-san."

He pulled away, feeling slightly embarrassed. He nodded to his aunt, walking into the house. He removed his shoes, but carried them with him through the house.

He walked into his bedroom, making the decision to change into something more suitable. He opened his closet to find the signature cowl necked shirts he wore in his youth, all of varying sleeve lengths in blues and blacks, the Uchiha crest on the back of each. He pulled off the open-chested white robe of Sound, pulling the shirt over his head. He undid the knot at his waist, trading the black pants for a pair of grey ones. Looking in the mirror, he marveled at how much he looked like the young Itachi he remembered. '_A disturbing thought…_'

He opened the window, sliding on his shoes before slipping out the window. Itachi would undoubtedly be located somewhere nearby. He was Uchiha Fugaku's son after all. He would focus on locating the familiar chakra pattern and begin his mission.

* * *

Sakura's voice was soft, though Sasuke could hear it clearly through the open window under which he hid. He made sure to hide all traces of his chakra signature, so Itachi would have to actively be searching for him in order to find him. He moved closer.

"…it was as though he hated me," Sakura said. "I know it's been hard on him, accepting us, but I never expected-"

"He was acting like a child," Itachi interrupted. "You're too complacent, Sakura. You _let_ him act this way. I understand you two are… close… but you can't allow him to manipulate you."

"He's not manipulating me. The fact that you would even suggest that I would let him is insulting!" Sasuke couldn't help the smirk that pulled across his lips at hearing the change in her tone.

"Relax." Sasuke could hear Sakura sigh followed by the sound of fabric rustling. "I simply meant that your judgment in regards to Sasuke is biased. The fact that you care allows him to have power over you."

"Asking me to stop caring about Sasuke is the same as asking me to stop loving you," she sighed.

Sasuke stared out into the night, his mind perplexed by what she'd said. '_Caring about me… loving him…_' It wasn't right. He needed to see her, to read her body language in order to understand what she wasn't saying as well as what she was.

"I would never ask you to stop caring about Sasuke," Itachi replied smoothly.

Sasuke could sense a change in Sakura's chakra pattern. Where initially it was steady and constant, the energy around her had now changed completely. '_Is she in danger?_' Sasuke immediately worried.

Itachi continued, "…just as I would never want you to stop loving me."

Sasuke could hear Sakura sigh, and distinctly realized something was different about her breathing.

He took a chance, keeping himself hidden in the shadows, to get to a vantage point where he could see exactly what was going on between them.

"I don't think that's possible," Sakura whispered.

Sasuke's eyes widened in utter shock at what he saw; Sakura leaned back against Itachi in his bed, her silk kimono loosely open, under which Itachi's hands were working diligently.

"Good," Itachi replied against the shell of her ear.

"You are…" she sighed, closing her eyes, "so full of yourself."

"Is that a complaint?" he asked, his hands ceasing their movement.

Hidden in the trees, Sasuke glared in utter rage at the playful smirk etched on his brother's lips. Sakura opened her eyes, turning her head to look up at Itachi, her lips forming their own seductive smile. "No, it's not," she replied, taking his hand in hers, running it down the length of her torso, her stomach.

Despite the deplorable nature of the situation, Sasuke couldn't bring himself to look away. While he himself had never been intimate with a woman, as it would have distracted him from his training, and ultimately his goal, he was not ignorant. He knew exactly what his brother was doing with those long, slender fingers of his, hidden underneath the thin fabric pooled around Sakura's thighs.

Sakura's head rolled back, resting neatly on Itachi's shoulder, her eyes closed in pleasured contentment.

Itachi froze; an instant later he relaxed again. He pulled his hand out of the folds covering her chest, reaching up to run his fingertips gently over her cheek. "You needn't worry about this situation with Sasuke any longer," he whispered as Sakura turned her face into his touch, "focus on yourself… everything will resolve itself in due course."

"I'm through talking about Sasuke tonight," Sakura replied. In one deft motion, she rolled herself over, straddling him, the fabric of her kimono now dropping off her shoulders, exposing her back, and leaving her front bare to Itachi's eyes.

Sasuke watched in horror as Sakura, his teammate, his friend, leaned forward, kissing his brother, kissing Itachi, the man that had ruined his entire life.

He knew things were different here, whatever here was. He knew that Itachi appeared to be the dutiful son and the proud, honored shinobi everyone wanted him to be. Yet separating a new reality from the truths of his own, which had shaped him, defined him, made him who he was, was near impossible.

He never would have believed it possible to hate Itachi _more_, but now, in this moment, the impossible had been achieved; his all-consuming hatred soared to new heights, filling him with rage. And Sakura… teammate, friend, _betraying_ him…

'_It's no different than what you did to her… and Naruto…_' The thought was in his head before he had time to steel himself against it, effectively puncturing a hole in his mounting fury, causing it to ebb away.

'_But it_ is _different!_' his mind retaliated against itself, caught in a battle of conflicting emotions. '_I betrayed Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura, and the village as a whole, I admit that! But that was _different_! I left to accomplish a goal that my life would be meaningless without achieving. Sakura… she's _choosing _to be with, to sleep with, to marry the person that _destroyed _me… it's different… it's different…_'

Sasuke lifted his dark eyes once more to the window of the bedroom. The lovers were now entangled in the sheets, lost in the throes of their passion. It angered him, and in a deeper, quieter place, reserved for the truths hidden even from oneself, it hurt.

* * *

_**A/N:** Hope you all enjoy! R&R. Thanks. Jya ne!_


	4. Disenchantment

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto._

**Distortion**

**By: Lily Draken**

"**Disenchantment"**

* * *

Watching Naruto's pathetic attempts at Taijuu Kage Bunshin angered Sasuke. He could create up to twenty solid clones, but anything more than that resulted in grotesque deformities. '_This… coming from the ninja that created over two-thousand clones in his battle against Gaara,_' he thought disgustedly.

"Oh, there you are, jerk-face," Naruto said angrily, acknowledging Sasuke's presence. "Don't think I didn't hear about what you did last night."

"What pray tell would that be?"

"Ditching Sakura-chan's party!"

Sasuke's already foul mood just blackened further. "Clearly she can't keep her mouth shut."

"She didn't tell me," Naruto said, "Kakashi-sensei did. You couldn't be in two places at once, and if you were talking with Kakashi-sensei, then you obviously weren't at the engagement party."

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at this Naruto's stupidity. "This coming from the pathetic wannabe that can't get a decent clone. Perhaps if you learn to replicate properly, you'd be able to experience being in two places at once."

Naruto seemed unsure of what to say next. His mind was clearly trying to wrap itself around the possibility that perhaps Sasuke really _had_ been in two places at once, therefore not disappointing Sakura, but he also looked… '_Hurt?_' Sasuke wondered.

"I'm doing the best I can. I know it's not a lot, but it's more than it was. I don't have _Sharingan_ or some other bloodline limit like you do! I don't have a perfect family to teach me cool jutsus! All I have is Sakura-chan, and Kakashi-sensei when he's around, which isn't often. So don't get on me! I do the best I can!"

"The _best_?" Sasuke couldn't contain his obvious derision. "You aren't even a fraction of what you should be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the blond shouted angrily.

"What it means, Naruto, is that you're better than this. Stop screwing around with these stupid training exercises and do something useful."

"And what exactly do you suggest, Sasuke?" asked Sakura, entering the training grounds. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, the very sight of her conjuring images of the previous night that he wanted nothing more than to forget. "Considering you're such a definite authority on the matter, I'll defer to you."

Her words alone were harmless, but her tone was once again patronizing. He _hated_ how she could get so condescending with him. '_If you had any_ idea _how powerful I am…_' he thought angrily.

He took a moment to reign in the anger threatening to take over. Just looking at her made him angry. "Very well," he finally said, his dark eyes bearing hard into hers. Sakura didn't so much as flinch.

He walked over to Naruto, staring him right in the eyes. Naruto's blue eyes, curious and cautious, focused on Sasuke, waiting to see what he would do next. Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto for long moments before suddenly punching him between the eyes.

"Hey! What was that for?" Naruto cried, grabbing his nose.

"Sasuke!" shouted Sakura.

"It's this simple, dobe. Either focus your chakra and move quickly, or get hit," Sasuke explained.

"Sasuke, this isn't-"

"Shut up, Sakura!"

Sasuke threw another punch, which Naruto poorly blocked. He continued his onslaught, raining down blows on the poor blond. Only when Naruto was beaten into the ground did Sasuke stop.

"Geez, Sasuke, what's your problem?" Naruto asked, his hand wiping blood from his broken lip.

"You make me sick," Sasuke said.

Sakura rushed over to Naruto, tending his injuries. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, overhearing their conversation as he walked toward the shinobi memorial and knelt down.

"Yeah… I guess he's just annoyed with me again."

"His problem has nothing to do with you," Sakura reassured him, quickly mending his broken lip and the several bruises he had sustained.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"I kind of have the feeling he hates me."

"I know how you feel," she replied softly.

Sasuke tried to tune them out. The both of them were vastly annoying, so pathetic it was laughable.

He turned his eyes to the epithet, reading the familiar black marble slab, which now bore significantly fewer names then he remembered. '_The Uchiha are still alive…_'

It was strange, seeing the epithet lacking all the names of his family members his mind told him should be there. He suddenly stopped however, seeing several names he knew did not belong there.

"Akimichi Chouji?" he asked quizzically.

He looked to Sakura and Naruto for an explanation, but found only two pairs of wide eyes. "He really _does_ hate me!" Naruto shouted, jumping up and running from the field.

"What's his problem?" Sasuke asked, again agitated by this Naruto's childish behavior.

Sakura regarded him with cold, furious eyes. "What is _wrong_ with you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke realized immediately that this was not condescending, superior bitch Sakura. He knew instinctively that he had said or done something he should not have, and that her wrath was likely justified.

"How could you bring him up? You _knew_ Chouji was Naruto's best friend! It's only been _three weeks_! You beat him senseless, and then throw his dead best friend, really one of the only friends he ever even had, in his face?"

Sasuke was so stunned by the information, he wasn't even aware of Sakura's movement until her hand made contact with his cheek with a loud smack. "You hateful bastard."

"Sakura… I…" Sasuke blinked, unsure of what to even say. He didn't mean to hurt Naruto, not in asking about Chouji. '_Best friend?_' A turmoil of emotions was once again swirling inside of him. '_Emotion gets you nowhere, Sasuke-kun,_' he remembered Orochimaru telling him, '_close them off. The only thing you need to feel is your hatred. Your ambition._' Instinctively he suppressed his feelings, trying to exude indifference.

"If you want to hate me, than hate me," Sakura said, her eyes bright with unshed tears, "but leave Naruto out of it. He didn't deserve this."

Sakura turned and started to walk away, leaving Sasuke to gape after her. '_Sakura doesn't walk away from me… she stands there and pours her pathetic heart out and cries… she doesn't walk away from me._'

Yet she was.

"Sakura!" he shouted, using his ninja speed to catch her instantaneously, grabbing her and effectively stopping her.

Her tears had finally spilled over, and Sasuke was much more comfortable with this version of his feminine teammate. "I didn't mean to hurt Naruto. I just think he needs someone to motivate him. And about Chouji, I… didn't realize…"

"We were away on a mission," she said quietly, her eyes focused on a point just behind Sasuke, "the funeral was over before we ever even got word. Naruto… never had a chance to say goodbye." She shook her head, refocusing her gaze on Sasuke. "It's been hard for him. I think that's part of the reason he's been struggling so much lately. I'm trying to _be there_ for him Sasuke. You have to as well. We're still his team, and really, we're the only friends he's got."

"Not the only."

Sasuke froze once more at the sound of his brother's voice behind him. He had recognized the familiar tingle at the back of his neck, but was so engrossed in what Sakura had been saying, he had dismissed it.

He spun around to see Itachi walking toward them, Naruto beside him and looking significantly happier. Sasuke felt rage sweeping over him once more. Naruto was _his_ best friend. Who the hell was Itachi to be the one to put such a grin on Naruto's face?

"Sakura-chan, watch!" he said excitedly. He formed his seal and shouted, "Taijuu kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Sasuke, Sakura and Itachi were surrounded by hundreds, if not thousands of replications. Sasuke's jaw dropped.

"Naruto, how did you-" Sakura exclaimed, her face lit up.

"Itachi-san showed me how," he replied animatedly, dispelling the jutsu. "If I concentrate, imagining all my chakra swirling around in my gut, and then when I make the seal, imagine all that chakra exploding out of my body, it makes it happen!"

Sasuke seethed at the look of admiration Sakura gave Itachi. "You explained it in a completely different way, but it worked…"

"He just learns differently," Itachi explained. "Actually, I came by because I finished duty early this afternoon. I had hoped we could spend the afternoon together." Sasuke's head shot up, meeting his brother's. "All of us."

"Um…" Naruto started shyly, "does this include me?"

"Naturally," Itachi smiled pleasantly.

"Yay!" the boisterous blond shouted.

"Sasuke?" Itachi studied him, making Sasuke squirm in anger and unease. '_There's an ulterior reason for this… Itachi does nothing without motive… This is just one more opportunity I have to further his downfall when I get home…_'

"Of course," he said smoothly, "just a moment." Naruto was a few feet away, jumping up and down in excitement at being included on an Uchiha group outing. Sasuke approached, sighing and waiting for Naruto to calm down before saying, "I'm sorry… about Chouji. I… wasn't thinking."

Naruto nodded, accepting Sasuke's apology. "You'd better start being nicer to Sakura-chan. She really cares about you."

'_And in some ways, he's exactly the same…_' Sasuke realized.

He walked back to where Itachi and Sakura stood, extremely close, conversing quietly. Sasuke could not get the image of his brother's hands all over her out of his head, stirring up hostile emotions that he tried to fight, knowing this was not the prudent moment.

"Shall we?" he asked cordially as he approached the couple.

"Ramen?" asked Naruto as he joined them.

"Ramen sounds like an excellent idea," replied Itachi, "my treat for your having done so well."

"Really?" Itachi nodded, an amused smirk on his lips. "Itachi-san, you're the _coolest_!"

Sasuke kept his hands fisted at his sides, refraining from pounding Naruto by one very thin thread of willpower only. Seeing his brother casually slip his hand into Sakura's served as one further antagonism that Sasuke was forced to ignore.

Seeing both of his teammates, both of his best friends, so totally, utterly happy because of the brother that destroyed him filled him with anger, of course, but also sadness and despair. '_They love him…_' It was a painful thought, but a true one. '_They love him how I loved him before he…_'

He was too jaded by the brother he once loved. '_Itachi is still Itachi. He can't be _that _different. I was fooled then, just as they are now. And when he turns on them, it will be too late. It's only a matter of time…_'

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei!" shouted Naruto happily at the sight of silver-haired jounin. "I got it! I can do it! Taijuu kage bunshin!"

"Oh?"

Sasuke was disgusted with Naruto's excitement. '_He should have been at that stage _years _ago._'

"Itachi-san helped!"

Sasuke glared as Kakashi nodded politely at Itachi.

Kakashi's perceptive eye caught Itachi's hand in Sakura's. "I hear congratulations are in order. When's the big day?"

Sakura blushed, "Oh, we haven't set a-"

"Next month," Itachi interrupted, smiling at his intended's obvious surprise, "mid next month. We have yet to set the actual date."

"Hm… I see," Kakashi replied lazily, his bored eye drifting to the younger Uchiha fuming in the corner. "Sasuke will be your best man?"

Sasuke willed Kakashi to die right on the spot but realized his desire to see his former sensei splattered all over the street rather useless unless he lunged at him, which he was currently using the last of his will power to refrain from.

"Naturally," Itachi replied, casting a meaningful glance at his enraged sibling.

"And you, Sakura?"

"Ino is my maid of honor."

Kakashi smiled knowingly. "And I assume Jiraiya-"

"-will be giving me away," Sakura finished, "yes."

Sasuke looked up, startled. "Your father-" Naruto's elbow hit him hard in the ribs.

"Would want it this way as he isn't alive to do it himself," Itachi cut him off, "you're absolutely right Sasuke."

Sasuke tried to process what had just been said, all the while watching Sakura's crestfallen expression morph into gratitude and admiration at Itachi's words.

"Shishou promised she'd keep him under control, since he can be a little…"

"Rowdy," offered Kakashi.

"Uncouth," said Itachi.

"Yeah," Sakura laughed.

'_What happened to her father?_' Sasuke wondered. He watched while Sakura and Itachi spoke amiably with Kakashi, Naruto next to him interjecting when he could.

"Naruto," he finally said, tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention, "can I talk to you?"

"But-"

"It's important," Sasuke said, quietly adding, "please."

"Uh… okay…" he turned to the group, saying, "hey, um, I've got a thing I forgot about, and Sasuke promised to come with, so… we've got to get going. Thanks for the ramen, Itachi-san!" He gave Sakura a quick hug, allowing Sasuke to nod his goodbyes before leaving.

Once they were safely away, Naruto asked, "What's up?"

Sasuke turned to him fully, in order to emphasize the importance of what he wanted to say; the effort was not lost on the blond. "I know this is going to sound weird, Naruto, but just go with it, okay?"

"Um… okay…" Naruto said, his tone quizzical but expectant.

"What happened to Sakura's father?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "You don't remember?" He was clearly shocked. His tone turned to one of concern, "How hard _did_ you hit your head?"

"Look, I know Naruto, please… just tell me."

"The attack a few years ago, Rock allied itself with that S-class psycho, Orochi-something-or-other-"

"Orochimaru!" exclaimed Sasuke.

"Yeah, him and Rock-"

"It was Sand," Sasuke interrupted.

"No, it was Rock," Naruto said patiently, his tone definite. Sasuke let him continue, "they attacked during the chuunin exam."

"You'd beaten Neji," Sasuke whispered. Naruto looked at him as though he'd completely lost his mind. Sasuke blinked. "I fought Gaara of the Sand."

"Who?"

"Gaara…" Sasuke's voice trailed off. "Sorry. Obviously I'm confused with someone else. Who did I-"

"Neji," replied Naruto factually. Sasuke tried to keep his jaw from dropping. "To this day they say it was the most impressive battle in chuunin exam history," Naruto said, attempting to help jog Sasuke's memory. "You'd just won; they thought it was a double K.O., but you were conscious, even though barely. Then snake guy-"

"Orochimaru."

"Yeah, attacked Sandaime. Rock invaded and we all fought. You couldn't; your chakra was out. Sakura and Shikamaru and I all worked together, but still, a lot of civilians died. Both of Sakura's parents…" Naruto's voice trailed off. "I can't believe you'd forget that Sasuke," he said gently, "you beat yourself up over it for a year."

"I… I did," Sasuke stated, though his mind raced, trying to grasp the thought.

"Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama came for Sandaime's funeral and they, the counsel I mean, asked her to be Hokage. Sakura asked to be trained as a medic because her parents and friends and all, and they just kind of adopted her."

Sasuke's head was pounding. This was just too much. Orochimaru never came after him. It was his grudge against Konoha only that he attacked, with a totally different ally.

'_Sakura's parents are dead, her family, not mine,_' he thought. "And I blamed-"

"Yourself, because you couldn't fight, not after your battle with Neji."

"Right." Except nothing about this was right. He refocused his thoughts. "Why didn't you ever study with Jiraiya?"

Naruto's jaw dropped. "He's… he's a Sannin!"

"So is Tsunade, and Sakura is her apprentice."

"It's different!"

"How?"

"Just… Jiraiya-sama is, well, scary."

"You'd get a lot better if you trained with him. A lot."

"How do you know?" Naruto asked suspiciously, though the hope was obvious in his eyes.

"I've learned about the Sannin. Your style is similar to his." Naruto remained unconvinced. Sasuke added, "I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner. Just trust me. Ask him. If he says no, I'll persuade him."

"Really!?" Naruto yelled, unable to contain his excitement.

"Yeah." Sasuke found himself unable to contain a smile. '_Even though he's so behind, there's still something about him… we'll all be students of the Sannin again._' The thought stopped him in his tracks. "Um… Naruto… what happened with Orochimaru?"

Naruto focused immediately. "Sandaime killed him. He used the same jutsu Yondaime used to seal Kyuubi in me. You really don't remember any of this?"

"No, I do!" Sasuke insisted, not wanting to incite any questions from the blond. "Things just got… muddled, in my head."

"That hit really did a number on you," Naruto said, concerned for his friend. "You should have Sakura-chan take another look."

"Yes," Sasuke agreed, his mind racing, "I think I will." He turned to go, but stopped. "Naruto, could you keep this to-"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you've lost it."

Sasuke found himself smirking despite himself. "Thanks."

* * *

Sakura was chatting animatedly with Ino outside the tea house in the cool evening air. Sasuke hadn't really taken any notice of Ino the previous night as there had been a great deal on his mind. Seeing her now, he realized how different she looked. '_Skanky,_' he mused, shaking his head at her bare midriff. '_So obvious._'

Ino saw him first. "Sasuke!" she yelled, waving him over, a grin on her face. "Come join us!"

Sasuke saw the shadow of uncertainty pass through Sakura's eyes. He couldn't say why, but it bothered him. "Sakura?" he said, asking her permission.

She finally lifted her eyes to meet his. "Of course," she replied politely, further frustrating him. Sasuke took a seat right next to her.

Ino grinned, "We were just discussing the wed-" a sharp look from Sakura cut the blonde off mid-sentence, "-ding." She gave Sakura a puzzled glare.

Sasuke reigned in his anger. If he was going to get the information he wanted, he would have to play the part, be who they all believed he was.

"What?" Ino asked, clearly confused.

"Sasuke doesn't want to hear about-"

He cut Sakura off, saying to Ino, "I think you'll look quite lovely in pink."

Sakura and Ino both stared at him, stunned. "Pink?" Ino asked, turning to Sakura, "You're not seriously making me wear pink!"

"I…" Sakura started, having a difficult time tearing her eyes away from Sasuke. Finally she managed. "I was actually thinking of light blue."

"Well that's a much better color on me. I'm sure Neji will thank you for it. Honestly Sasuke," Ino rolled her eyes at him, "pink? Sometimes I think you try to antagonize him deliberately."

Sasuke managed to keep a straight face at hearing the obnoxious, loud mouthed Yamanaka Ino was dating the stoic Hyuuga Neji.

Ino continued, her attention back on Sakura, "Anyway, Neji had better get a move on like Itachi or I'll be forced to move in on Sasuke here."

Her flirtatious smile actually made him queasy. "Hey!" she said excitedly, "if Sasuke and I ever did-" she cast a dirty look at him, seeing his expression, "oh, in your dreams, Sasuke, not like that ship hasn't totally sunk, but just if, Sakura, we'd be sisters-in-law!"

Sasuke fought back a wave of nausea. Sakura grinned at seeing him green. "I think you're a bit too much of a handful for Sasuke," she smiled, gently leaning her shoulder against his in playful camaraderie.

"As if. Neji's better looking anyway. There's just something about guys with long hair, don't you agree?" A glance at Sasuke made her add, "No offense." She stood up. "Well, I should get going. Training with dad ass early in the morning." She leaned down to hug Sakura. "No pink!"

Sakura laughed, "No pink."

Ino was about to say something to Sasuke, but instead rolled her blue eyes at him, a "phfbt" escaping her lips before she disappeared down the street.

The atmosphere between them suddenly changed. Sakura seemed anxious, nervous. "So…" she said quietly, hesitantly raising her eyes to meet his.

He stared at her, trying to remain indifferent. This Sakura was pushy, bitchy, dominant and far more annoying than _his_ Sakura ever was. Yet she looked vulnerable staring up at him with big green eyes, scared of rejection. '_Maybe she_ is _the same…_'

It was both angering and frustrating for him to realize he cared. He cared about Naruto, Kakashi, and even Sakura. He really did care, even though he'd spent the last three years convincing himself he hadn't.

Sakura looked at him expectantly, though Sasuke had no idea what he was supposed to say.

She sighed, turning away, whispering, "I see."

"What?" he asked.

"It's nothing," she replied softly, still not meeting his eyes.

"What?"

"I just…" she turned to meet him, "I thought things were okay with us, a few minutes ago… but clearly I was wrong."

Sasuke sighed in exasperation. "Sakura, I'm trying."

"Yeah," she whispered, turning away again.

He grabbed her, forcefully turning her to him. "Why do you always do this?" he demanded.

"What?" she asked, her eyes wide in surprise.

"This!" Sasuke yelled, "Turning away from me! Refusing to look at me! You won't even acknowledge me," his voice dropped to a whisper.

"What is there to acknowledge, Sasuke?" she asked sadly. "You still hate me for falling in love with your brother. The sacrifice I would have to make to make you happy would hurt so many others-"

Sasuke "tched" in annoyance. "This isn't about that!"

"Than what Sasuke?" she yelled angrily, getting to her feet. "What is the problem? Because you're not the only one trying, but at least you have some idea of where to start!"

"Saku-"

"No! Every time I finally feel as though we've made progress, that things are getting better between us, you inform me in some cruel or hurtful way that they are not! I'm sick of apologizing to you! I'm sorry you're hurt that I'm with Itachi-"

"Sakura, it's not-"

"But you had _three years_ to tell me how you felt and you didn't! You said _nothing_ until after it was apparent that I was happy with another man! That's _your_ fault! And it's _your_ problem! I'm not apologizing any more."

Sasuke watched in stunned silence as she disappeared into the night. '_So that's her problem,_' Sasuke thought. '_She's upset because she thinks I'm in love with her and I'm pissed because she's with Itachi._' He had to laugh at the absurdity of it. '_This other Sasuke must be really pathetic._'

The thought made him shiver in horrific realization. '_If I'm here, and everyone believes I'm him, then he must be in my world, and they all believe he's me…_' A knot formed in his stomach, making him sick. '_Sakura and Naruto would be dragging him back to Konoha to be tried as a missing-nin and he'd have no idea what was even going on._'

The idea that someone else, even an alternate version of himself, would be forced to pay for _his_ crimes did not sit well with him. '_Yet who can I even talk to about this? Who would believe me?_'

The irony that he'd just alienated the person most likely to believe him was not lost on him. Sakura would also probably be his best chance at getting back as it was most likely her genjutsu that caused the switch in the first place.

'_Naruto and Sakura aren't stupid,_' he told himself as he stood and stretched. '_They'll know it's not me. They won't let anything happen to the poor idiot, so I do have some time to get this figured out._'

"Sasuke?" asked a familiar voice. Sasuke spun around to see Naruto and Shikamaru approaching. Naruto said, "I thought you had plans with Itachi-san tonight."

'_Perfect,_' Sasuke groaned inwardly. "I was just on my way to meet him."

"Oh," the blond replied, looking slightly disappointed.

"What's up?" he asked, giving Naruto the inch he obviously wanted.

"Well," he said almost shyly, "I talked to Jiraiya-sama earlier… he agreed to take me on as his student!"

Sasuke couldn't stop the smile that took over. "That's excellent."

"You were right. I usually _hate_ it when you're right, but…"

"This time you'll make an exception," Sasuke finished.

"Yeah."

"Come on, Naruto," Shikamaru said, speaking for the first time, "I don't want Ino and Tenten mad at us. Neji either for that matter."

"Ino and Tenten?" Sasuke asked.

"Tenten asked Naruto out on a double date with Neji and Ino," Shikamaru explained, finally looking at Sasuke directly, "and I'm the escape clause."

Something about Shikamaru was rubbing Sasuke the wrong way, though he couldn't figure out what.

"We'd invite you to come with," Naruto said, earning him a dirty look from the Nara, "but since you're already busy…"

"Yes," Sasuke replied, taking his cue. "Have fun on your date."

"Here's to hoping!" Naruto grinned. The two took off down the street, leaving Sasuke little choice but to go meet his brother.

* * *

"You seem to be making a habit of being late," Itachi chided as Sasuke approached.

"I was tied up," Sasuke replied evenly, thinking, '_The_ hell _I'll apologize to you._'

"I see." Itachi turned to gaze up to the stars. "Care to go for a walk?"

"Not really," he said, once again fighting the familiar rage that overtook him whenever he was in his brother's presence.

"What would you rather do?" Itachi asked patiently.

"I'm tired."

"Oh." If Sasuke didn't know better, he would've sworn there was a hint of disappointment in his brother's voice. "I'd thought since we so rarely get to spend time together that… never mind. It's not important. If you're tired, you should rest."

Sasuke stared as Itachi began to walk away.

"Wait!" The word was out of his mouth before he could stop it. Itachi turned, waiting expectantly. Sasuke suddenly had no idea what to say. His mind was racing. If he could actually control himself, he could gain invaluable insight into his brother. "A walk."

The corners of Itachi's lips curved ever so slightly upwards. He tipped his head, indicating Sasuke should follow.

Sasuke caught up, shoving his fists into his pockets as he fell in stride beside his brother. He struggled to keep his expression neutral.

"You were missed last night," Itachi stated, his dark eyes focused on the path in front of them.

"I wasn't feeling well," Sasuke replied. Hatred and fury churned in his gut, causing his pulse to race, yet he couldn't help the feeling of déjà vu.

'_Of course… I've had moments like this before when we were younger… before…_'

"I'm sorry you're still upset with me," Itachi said quietly. Sasuke looked at him in disbelief. "About Sakura," he continued, clearing up Sasuke's confusion.

"Yeah."

Sasuke really didn't care to discuss Sakura or anything regarding her. All he wanted was that one slip up he knew his calculating sibling would inevitably make, giving him the upper hand.

Itachi stopped suddenly, nearly causing Sasuke to run into him. He turned to his younger brother. "I know you saw us last night," he said quietly, his eyes locked with Sasuke's.

Sasuke couldn't contain his surprise. He was not expecting that, nor did he have any idea what to say.

"I didn't take you for a voyeur, Sasuke," he continued.

"I didn't-" Sasuke faltered, "it wasn't my intention, I-"

"Calm yourself," Itachi cut him off, the smirk evident on his face. "If that's what gets you off…"

Sasuke glared at him, enraged at the insinuation. "I-"

Itachi put his hand up, as though that ended the matter. "I'm going on a mission in two days. It shouldn't be longer than four."

"Why do I care?" Sasuke asked.

"You've always cared in the past. Has that changed?"

Sasuke was acutely aware of the intense way Itachi stared at him. "No. I know my responsibilities."

"Good."

It amazed Sasuke how the familiarity of the situation made him feel both enraged and totally at ease simultaneously. He suppressed the child within him that wanted to love his elder brother, trying to fill that space with much deserved loathing. Itachi still made him feel insignificant.

Itachi's hand was suddenly on his shoulder. "You really have grown, Sasuke. I'm impressed." And then he was gone, leaving Sasuke standing confused and alone in the darkness.

* * *

_**A/N:** You know the drill! R&R! _


	5. Disillusionment

**Distorition **

**By: Lily Draken **

"**Disillusionment"**

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Naruto._

* * *

Sasuke approached the training grounds to find them empty save Kakashi, sitting under a tree, reading. "Where are Sakura and Naruto?"

"Naruto's out on a training sabbatical with Jiraiya-sama and won't be back until tomorrow afternoon; Sakura is most likely with Tsunade-sama."

Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance; he was also the tiniest bit disappointed. "Naruto didn't say he was leaving when I saw him last night."

"No doubt Naruto didn't know he was leaving until Jiraiya woke him up at 4:30 this morning when they left."

"Oh."

"I hear you convinced him to ask about training with Jiraiya-sama," Kakashi prodded.

"Yes."

"Insightful choice."

Sasuke merely shrugged, bored with the conversation. He considered his options, which were greatly limited as he still wasn't all that familiar with this version of Konoha and had no idea what to expect should he wander around the village.

"Your father will still want today's training report," Kakashi stated as a matter of fact. "You're not thinking of skiving off today, are you?"

Sasuke gaped at him. "Report?"

"You know the Uchiha Police Force gets reports on all Konoha jounin activity."

"They spy on me?" he asked, incredulous.

Kakashi rolled his visible eye. "I'm sure Sakura's report today will be far more interesting."

"You give my father reports on me?" Sasuke pushed, ignoring Kakashi's comment.

"I give reports to Hokage-sama, who in turn distributes them to the necessary parties, one of which is the Ninja Police Force, the Uchihas. You know this Sasuke."

Sasuke did not know this and was taking the news badly. "For how long?"

"Are we sparring today or not, Sasuke? Because if we're not, I have plenty of other things I'd rather be doing."

"No," Sasuke replied, pulling himself together, "we'll spar."

He had no idea what this world's Sasuke was like, what jutsus he knew or didn't know. Surely none of the forbidden jutsus he'd learned with Orochimaru. '_And if I never fought Gaara… if Neji was my opponent, Kakashi wouldn't have taught me Chidori… God, do I even have Sharingan?'_

Kakashi answered Sasuke's unasked question by pulling his hitai-ate up, exposing his own Sharingan. "Well? Don't hold back."

Sasuke immediately activated his bloodline limit. He lunged at Kakashi, relying on the speed of his taijutsu, and knew several katon jutsus he could use as well.

Kakashi easily blocked the first few hits, then suddenly grabbed onto Sasuke's arm. He started at the dark haired man. "Interesting."

"What?" asked Sasuke, still locked with Kakashi.

"You're much faster than before."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Sasuke smirked. '_How strong is this other me?'_ he wondered.

Sasuke used several fire jutsus he'd used in his youth. Kakashi was able to avoid damage, but it was obvious to Sasuke after ten minutes that his former sensei was starting to get tired.

Finally Kakashi called a halt. Sasuke smirked, "Is that enough of a report for my father?"

"It'll do," he replied, sitting down. He stared at Sasuke curiously.

"Good." Sasuke sat down beside him.

"You're different," Kakashi stated, covering his eye once more.

"Just focused," Sasuke replied easily. "You were right, what you said the other night. Letting it go. I've decided to focus on my training. My priority should be becoming a better ninja."

"It's a good mindset," Kakashi agreed. "But is that all it is?"

Sasuke realized the implications of truthfully answering the question. '_Would he believe me? Help me find a way home? Or drag me off to the hospital for a psychological exam?'_

Kakashi was many things, but Sasuke couldn't bring himself to confide in him now any more than he could when he was younger.

"Isn't that enough?" he asked quietly.

Kakashi looked Sasuke over once more before nodding, dropping the issue. "I've got a meeting to attend, so I'm off. Stay out of trouble."

The silver-haired jounin disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Idiot."

He had the same limited number of options as before. The thought of going and spending the afternoon with his mother was appealing, although if his father were around, he'd no doubt get bitched at for not training or doing something useful.

His body burned with the desire to train, having not gone all out in training to the point of exhaustion since ending up in this alternate reality, but because of his current surroundings, he was unable to train to his full potential. '_None of them know who I really am…'_

The idea of seeing the look on Kakashi's smug face as he emitted chidori from his entire body was appealing. Or wielding the power of chidori through his kusenagi, which he currently felt bare without. "Damn…" he muttered to himself.

* * *

"Thank you," Sasuke said, plunking down money for the bowl of ramen he'd just finished. He stood, brushing past the short curtain, heading into the throngs of people in the street.

His keen eyes took in the village, which looked exactly as he remembered it, save Tsunade's face on the Hokage mountain. He hadn't noticed that before. The shops and houses in the area hadn't changed a bit.

It felt odd, having an afternoon to kill, being trapped in this twilight zone of Konoha, unable to train, having a living family and unrecognizable friends. He sighed, catching a glint of pink in the distance. '_Sakura?'_ he wondered.

It was. She moved gracefully through the crowd, smiling and nodding at those who greeted her, unaware of the appreciative leers from several men, staring as she went by. He quickened his pace in an effort to discretely catch up with her.

He was about to grab her arm when another ninja, whose name escaped him, stepped in beside her. "Sakura-san!"

"Kotetsu-san, hi!" she greeted him warmly.

"Hokage-sama sent me down for her weekly-"

"-sake run," Sakura finished laughing, "I'm sure. Lord can that woman drink!"

"What brings you down this way?"

"Just had to stop by the apothecary to pick up some additional medical supplies for the ninja squads. You know how it is."

"Of course," Kotetsu flashed a grin at her. Sasuke scowled, rolling his eyes. "So," the young man continued, "I hear you're officially taken."

"You've known this, Kotetsu-san," Sakura replied teasingly.

"Yes, but we still all held out some hope… but now…"

"Now, there's no hope to be had," she smiled, "I'm officially spoken for."

"Uchiha Itachi… he'd better know what a prize he has, or someone's going to sweep you right out from under his nose."

Sakura laughed, "I'd like to see you try!"

"Well… not to say you're not worth it Sakura-san, because… yeah, you are… but I'm not stupid enough to cross Itachi-san," he said with a grin.

"I'm sure there are few who are, so I needn't worry," she replied. "Well, looks like this is your stop," she nodded to a shop, "so I'll see you back at the tower."

"Of course," Kotetsu nodded, flashing her one last grin before heading into the shop.

Sakura continued pushing her way past people, going at a leisurely pace. Sasuke finally pushed his way through, stepping in sync beside her. "Sakura."

She turned to him, her smile vanishing. "Sasuke."

It irritated him that she was so full of smiles and laughter with this stranger, and yet grew sullen and angry just by his presence. He grabbed her arm, turning her to face him. "I… wanted to apologize. For last night."

"Okay…"

Sasuke stared at her, unsure if that was an acceptance or just confirmation that she'd heard him. "I'm… sorry."

"Okay…" she said again, quietly adding, "thanks." She pulled out of his grip, turning and walking away.

"Sakura!" he yelled, again falling in beside her.

"Yes?"

"Why are you being so cold?" he asked angrily.

"I'm not being cold, Sasuke," she explained patiently, "I'm indifferent. If I don't have any expectations, then I won't be hurt by you."

Sasuke felt as though he were kicked in the gut. '_I wonder if this is how she felt every time I did this to her…'_ he thought painfully.

She again started to walk away. "Sakura, stop."

"Look, Sasuke, I'm really rather busy at the moment. I have to get these supplies back to the hospital before the next ANBU squad departs. We can discuss this later."

Sasuke stared at with dark angry eyes. Dragging obligation into it tied his hands as he wouldn't ask her to shirk her duty. She started impatiently at him; he finally nodded.

"Alright, then I'll see you later," she replied tersely, moving quickly through the crowds, leaving Sasuke standing solitary, staring after her.

"Uchiha," a voice came from behind him; he spun around to see Hyuuga Neji, "move."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He was indeed blocking the way, but he would not be spoken to that way. "Hyuuga."

Neji scowled. "You're in my way."

"I see that," Sasuke replied easily. He effortlessly stepped to the side. "Apologies."

Neji eyed him warily, cautiously stepping around Sasuke.

"Neji-kun!" a female voice shouted.

Both men looked over to see Ino heading their direction. Sasuke groaned. Neji shot him an angry glare.

"Sasuke!" she smiled warmly, wrapping her arm around Neji's. "Oh, is Sakura pissed at you!"

Sasuke maintained an expression of boredom, though he was angry to realize Sakura had fed him a line of bull shit to escape him as she clearly had enough time to stop and bitch to Ino on her way to the hospital.

"I'm aware," he sighed indifferently.

"Ino," Neji said quietly, "we'll be late."

"Right!" she replied. Neji started to lead Ino away but she turned to yell back to Sasuke, "You'd better apologize to her because she's a real bitch when she's pissed and I don't want to be the one to have to put up with her! Bye!"

Sasuke glared after them in total fury. Who the hell did Hyuuga think he was, speaking to him like that? '_And why can't Ino mind her own damn business?'_

He'd had it. He'd get things straightened out with Sakura, get her to reverse her jutsu and get the hell out of here.

* * *

"She left just a little while ago," the nurse informed him.

"Did she say where she was going?"

"She said something about meeting with her sensei…" she replied thoughtfully.

"Where?" he demanded impatiently.

"I'm not positive, but I think…"

Sasuke took off before she finished. If Sakura was meeting Kakashi, there were only so many places they would go.

He scouted the training grounds, finding no trace of either of them. He checked the places he knew were most familiar to them as a team, thinking that at least their genin days would have been relatively similar; the local haunts turned up nothing though.

"Damn it! Where the hell is she?"

After having spent another hour searching the village for her or Kakashi, it occurred to him that the nurse got it screwed up and was referring to Tsunade and not Kakashi at all. He sighed at his own stupidity.

He went straight to the Shinobi tower, certain Sakura would be there. He headed up the stairs to the fifth floor where the Hokage's offices were located. He could hear muffled voices through the heavy wooden doors. A dark feeling suddenly overwhelmed him. Years of training and instinct took over; he struggled to hear.

"You understand your responsibilities?" he could make out Tsunade's voice.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," came the muted reply.

'_Itachi!'_ he realized immediately, his hands balling into his fists.

"Very well then, the announcement will be made-" Tsunade stopped suddenly.

Sasuke strained to hear, but could make out only the sounds of muffled voices, no actual words. He sighed in frustration.

Suddenly the door swung open; in front of Sasuke stood Tsunade, looking miffed. "Something I can do for you?"

Sasuke looked at her in surprise. She hadn't changed at all since he last saw her. '_Alternate reality…'_ his mind shouted. It didn't matter.

His first reaction was sarcasm, which he bit back at the last moment, realizing it was not in his best interest to piss her off. Instead he bowed respectfully. "My apologies, Hokage-sama. I was told Haruno Sakura-san would be here and I have an urgent matter requiring her attention."

"I see," Tsunade replied, one hand on her hip, the other pushing the door open a bit farther to reveal Itachi and Sakura standing side by side, their hands entwined. "Sakura, I'm sure you heard Sasuke. Why don't you tend to his urgent matter? I'm sure Itachi will brief you on the rest later."

"Alright," Sakura replied, clearly not happy. She gave Itachi a fleeting look before stepping past Tsunade into the corridor. Tsunade closed the door behind her. Sakura turned an angry glare at Sasuke. "What do you want?"

"Sakura…" he started, trying to figure out what exactly to say.

Sakura turned furious eyes on him, then walked right past him down the hall.

"Sakura!" he shouted, running after her.

She opened a door at the end of the hall and shoved him in. Sasuke glared furiously at her. She used brute force he never knew she possessed, pinning him to the wall. "What is your problem, Sasuke?" she yelled.

Sasuke easily maneuvered himself out of her grasp, getting the advantage, pinning her to the wall with his body. His heart hammered in his chest as adrenaline spurred him on. Her rage flashed through her green eyes.

"I wanted to apologize," he growled.

"You already did," she spat back.

"Sakura… stop. I…I didn't mean to hurt you."

Sasuke was shocked at the layers of meaning in his words. A young Sakura, baring her heart to him as he left for Sound, flashed in his mind. '_I really do mean it, Sakura!'_ he shouted silently, begging for her to somehow hear, '_I never meant to hurt you!'_

This Sakura, so very like the girl he used to know, looked at him in shock. '_Of course, you couldn't possibly know what I truly mean…' _he thought bitterly.

Sakura seemed to relax, giving up her fight. Sasuke loosened his grip. "That's all I wanted," she whispered.

She lifted her eyes to meet his. '_She definitely isn't twelve anymore,'_ he mused, suddenly aware of the fact that he was staring. '_No, it's only because she's involved with Itachi. I don't know her. She isn't the Sakura I know and care for…'_

Sasuke studied her, realizing he had never really bothered to _look_ at her before.

"Sasuke?" she whispered uncertainly.

He could feel her breath on his neck. Her eyes were so deep. '_I never realized how green they really are…'_

Sasuke leaned forward, closing the distance between them.

"Sas-"

Sakura suddenly collapsed in his arms. "Sakura!"

She'd lost consciousness. His first reaction was to take her to Tsunade, but wasn't keen on interrupting her and Itachi. He didn't want Sakura anywhere near Itachi. '_I could take her home…'_ but he had no idea where she lived.

Taking her to his home was the only option. Itachi would eventually find them, but it would buy him some time to talk to her.

* * *

"Sakura," he said softly at seeing her eyelids begin to flutter.

"Itachi?" she murmured. Sasuke closed his eyes, inhaling deeply in an effort to remain calm. Her eyes opened, her vision quickly clearing. "Sasuke."

"Yeah."

"Where…"

"My house. My room."

"What happened?" she asked, looking to him.

"You fainted, back at the tower," he explained, studying her intently.

She shook her head, attempting to sit up. "I expended too much chakra at the hospital this afternoon. I was careless." Sasuke's eyebrow arched, skeptically. "You know I get carried away."

He got her upright, letting her lean against him; he stared at her long moments before saying, "Yes."

"Can you please…" she hesitated, as though rethinking her request, but continued, "can we keep this between us. I don't want anyone to worry."

"Why-"

"You know your brother," she smiled, "I don't want another lecture."

"Right," he nodded absently, his eyes still on her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied, relaxing against him. "Just embarrassed."

"Sakura… earlier-"

"Forget it," she cut him off. "I was angry. But I really do appreciate your apology."

"That's not what I meant," he said quietly, his eyes meeting hers.

"Sasuke…" she whispered, her expression pained, "please…"

Tingles ran down his skin. '_Not now, damn it!'_ He tried to draw Sakura into an embrace, to recapture the moment, to say what he wanted to, but she had already pulled away.

"Sasuke," Itachi's smooth voice filled the room. "Sakura…" his tone was one of surprise.

She smiled warmly at him, filling Sasuke with wrath unlike any he had ever known. '_Killing my family wasn't enough? You have to take the ones I care about too!'_

Itachi gracefully crossed the room, cupping Sakura's cheek in his palm as he leaned down and kissed her.

Sasuke inhaled deeply, exhaling slowly in an effort to calm himself. '_This isn't your world. This isn't_ real. _This is just a sick_ distortion _of reality that has no merit.'_

He could hear his mother and father enter the house. It was still foreign to him. He was filled with confusion. Everything he knew no longer applied, yet things felt too similar. Itachi was still Itachi…

"Am I interrupting something?

"Yes-" Sasuke growled.

"We were just talking," Sakura drowned him out.

Itachi sat down on Sakura's other side; Sasuke bit back his mounting fury at seeing her fingers slide over the blanket, entwining with his brother's. Itachi turned to him, "Sakura was able to resolve your issue?"

"What?" he snapped back.

"The urgent matter for which you interrupted our meeting with Hokage-sama."

"Yes," Sakura covered for him, her eyes locking meaningfully with Sasuke's, "it's been taken care of."

Itachi's dark eyes studied her intently. "You're pale."

"Just tired," she smiled, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

Itachi stood, wordlessly scooping her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his chest, looking content.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke demanded.

"I'm taking her home," he replied evenly.

"We weren't finished!"

"You are now."

The two brothers stared coldly at one another. Sakura broke the tension. "It's okay, Sasuke. We're okay, you and me. The rest… we'll figure out later."

She smiled at him, a genuine smile to let him know she was sincere.

He couldn't help but frown in frustration, feeling a total lack of ability to control the situation.

Itachi turned to him, "We need to talk. When I return." Then both Itachi and Sakura were gone, leaving Sasuke standing alone in his room, filled with confusing thoughts and conflicting emotions.

He made up his mind. There was no way he was going to stick around for a fight with his brother. He understood he couldn't do anything to exact his revenge in a world where the deed demanding vengeance had never taken place. '_Best to avoid a confrontation with him,'_ he told himself, knowing he _would_ kill him.

* * *

"Sasuke!"

He froze at the sound of his mother's voice. It still hurt, making his soul ache. Despite his need to get away, he was compelled to see her. He obediently headed into the kitchen. "Okaa-san."

"I feel like I haven't seen you in days!" she exclaimed, smiling warmly at him.

'_She's so beautiful when she smiles,'_ he thought, remembering how she would smile that smile, the one that she reserved only for him. "I've been busy," he said honestly.

"Here," she offered him a plate of rice balls, "I just made them."

'_My favorite,'_ he said silently, reaching out to take one, unable to take his eyes off her. "Thank you."

She laughed. "What? You're looking at me as though you haven't seen me in years!"

Sasuke struggled to breathe. The statement had ripped through him, causing such pain and longing. '_If you only knew…' _

He forced himself to laugh. "No, you just look… happy."

"I am happy," she winked. "So much joy for our family! I'm gaining a beautiful daughter, my sons are being promoted, my husband-"

"Promoted?" Sasuke asked, interrupting her.

"Shh," she smiled like a young girl eager to share her news. '_Like Sakura…'_ "I'm not allowed to say. You'll find out tomorrow."

Sasuke's curiosity was piqued. His brow arched. "Oh?"

"It's late," she smiled. "Get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day for you, I'm sure."

"Thank you," he replied gratefully, finishing his rice ball. "I'm going to get some air, I think. It'll help me sleep."

His mother kissed his cheek as she passed. "Goodnight, Sasuke," she smiled, heading down the hall to the room she shared with his father.

"Goodnight."

* * *

The stars shone brightly outside. The air was cool, brisk, refreshing. The smell was so distinctly Konoha, it made Sasuke feel as though the last few years in Sound had been no more than a dream.

He stared at his empty left palm, visualizing the chirping chidori. His skin tingled with the desire to completely release, let the lightning take over his body, consume him. Yet he dare not, even in the darkness of the empty training fields.

Sasuke paced back and forth, fighting the urge to release anyway. He was having severe difficulty controlling his emotions, only furthering his frustration. '_Orochimaru would be very displeased,'_ he thought angrily. '_I've worked too long and too hard to start caring now. I left to overcome this weakness, their weakness. I'm not going to be drawn back into it.'_

Naruto would be home to beat on in the morning, and he would have his discussion with Sakura no matter what.

He sat down in a high tree branch, trying to channel his aggressions. He closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply, exhaling slowly, trying to settle the surge of frustrated energy coursing through his body.

Finally he could feel his body start to relax, tension beginning to slip away. He leaned into the tree, feeling his pulse slowing. It had been ages since he'd allowed himself a meditative release.

He could feel his weariness take over. '_If I sleep, just for now, just for a while…'_

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Sorry it took me so long to get this up! Enjoy!_


End file.
